


A normal day in Kindergarten

by Iamacarrot



Series: Plot twists [2]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: But he still did a little bit, Don't Judge Me, Except Tom, He still hated Tom, Hurt/Comfort, I love these little guys, Not-so-happy ending, Plot Twist, Toddler main four!, When Edd was a bit more of a jerk, When Matt cared a bit less about his looks, When Tom was shy, When Tord was MUCH nicer to his friends, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 23:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15278343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamacarrot/pseuds/Iamacarrot
Summary: Just a little insight on how a regular day goes in the main four's Kindergarten days.





	A normal day in Kindergarten

The day started off as normal as it could have for a Kindergarten day, with the first few minutes consisting of everyday playtime. "Rawr! I'm a giant monster! Fear me and my monster friend!" Tord shouted as he kicked over Tom's block house. "Hey! That was mean!" Tom whined. "So what? We're playing Monster! And monsters aren't nice! Right Mattie?" Tord replied, looking to his freckled friend, who had one of Tord's favourite helmets on. Matt nodded, the helmet falling over his eyes. "Hey! Who turned the lights out?!" Matt shouted. "Mattie! We're playing Monster! Not Tag!" Tord giggled, chasing after Matt, who was running around in fear.

Tom frowned, sniffling as he wiped a few tears off of his face. "Hey Tom! What's wrong?" Edd asked, sitting next to Tom. "Tord is being mean to me again! And he's making Matt be mean to me too!" Tom whined, pointing to his assailants.

Edd looked to Tord and Matt, who were giggling as Tord covered Matt in water. "Boys! How many times do I have to tell you to stop this?!" the teacher, Mrs. Victoria, shouted, groaning as Tord gripped Matt's hand, dragging his friend off. "Those two are inseparable..." Mrs. Victoria sighed. Edd pursed his lips. "I could talk to them." he suggested. "Would you, please?" Tom pleaded. Edd nodded, standing up and making his way over to his friends. "Matt? Tord?" Edd asked, smiling as the two looked to him. "I just wanted to ask if you could be nicer to Tom." Edd explained.

"Were... we being mean?" Matt asked, pouting as he looked to Tord. "No! We were just playing! Tom is just a crybaby!" Tord huffed, hugging Matt as he tried to console his friend. "Tord, you were being really mean to Tom. You knocked over his house." Edd sighed. "He can build another one." Tord muttered, playing with Matt's hair. Matt stuck his tongue out, trying to touch his nose with it, crossing his eyes as he did so. Welp, that crosses Matt off of the "Being mean on purpose" list.

"Matt has the cutest freckles, right?" Tord asked, not afraid to change the subject to something about Matt. "Tord-" "Say he has the cutest freckles!" Tord ordered. "Tord Lorrison! Apologize to Tom right now! You KNOW that you're not supposed to be mean to other students!" Mrs. Victoria shouted. "We weren't being mean! We were just playing! Please don't put us in the Naughty Corner!" Matt sobbed. Tord pulled Matt closer, frowning. "Sorry Tom..." Tord muttered. "Say it so he can hear it." Mrs. Victoria instructed. "I'M SORRY TOM!" Tord shouted.

"Thank you. But you do know that you will have to be punished." Mrs. Victoria sighed. "No! Not the Naughty Corner! I'll go instead!" Matt wailed. "He's not...! Going, to the Naughty Corner, Matt. I just want him to write an apology letter to Tom's parents during Show-And-Tell." Mrs. Victoria explained. "No! I'll do it for him! Don't make him miss Show-And-Tell!" Matt whined.

"Matt... how many times must I tell you? You can't take every one of Tord's punishments. It's not fair to you, and Tord will never learn." Mrs. Victoria explained, exasperation clear in her voice.

"Uh-Huh he will! He will! I promise!" Matt whined. Tord sighed, hugging Matt tightly before letting him go. "I'll write the letter." Tord muttered. "Good boy. Now, come on, Playtime is over. Let's clean up." Mrs. Victoria instructed. "It's not fair! It just isn't fair!" Matt whimpered as he helped his friends clean up. "This happened all because Tom can't handle a game!" Matt complained. "Matt, calm down. It's not the end of the world." Edd hummed. Matt pouted, staying silent as he continued to clean.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Now, can you all tell me what four plus four is?" Mrs. Victoria asked. "Eight, Miss Victoria." each child answered. "Good job! Now, Eduardo, can you tell us what five plus two is?" Mrs. Victoria asked. "Uhm..." Eduardo hummed, blushing as he shrugged. "I can, Mrs. Victoria!" Edd shouted, raising his hand. "Yes, Edd?" "Five plus two, equals seven!" Edd answered, sitting straight with pride as Mrs. Victoria praised him, placing a sticker on the prize chart next to Edd's name.

Eduardo frowned, sneering as Edd looked over to him, a taunting gaze on his face. Eduardo then gripped Jon's shirt, slapping Jon in the face. "OW! What did I do?!" Jon wailed. "SHUT UP!" Eduardo growled. Mark laughed, he'd always found happiness in Jon's pain. A few other kids laughed too. "Eduardo! We do not hit other students! Five minutes in the Naughty Corner, and I'm taking a sticker out of your prize square!" Mrs. Victoria scolded. The other students gasped, some going "Oooo!", and others just laughing. "I bet Eduardo's gonna cry." Tord whispered to his other friend, Paul.

"Why wouldn't he? Eduardo's a crybaby." Paul scoffed. Tord smirked, and, as predicted, Eduardo began bawling, stomping over to the Naughty Corner and plopping down, crossing his arms as he looked straight at the wall. "Okay children, let's do some more math, and then we'll have snack time." Mrs. Victoria instructed. "Yes Miss Victoria!" the children droned. Tord lit up, unable to contain his excitement as he looked at the clock. Now, he didn't know how to read the clock, but what he DID know, was that snack time was always when the big hand was on the twelve, and the little hand was on the six.

Currently, the big hand was on the twelve, but the little hand was on the two. Oh, if only Tord could make time go faster!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Time passed quickly, and snack time was upon the children within a good twenty minutes. "Mattie! Look! I brought something for you!" Tord shouted, rushing over to the table he and his friends usually sat at. Matt smiled widely as Tord sat next to him, opening his lunchbox in a jiffy. Tord then pulled out a small blade, smiling as he handed it to Matt. "This is my favorite switchblade! I want you to have it! Just so you can remember me always!" Tord giggled. Matt held the blade, smiling. "That doesn't look very safe..." Edd pointed out, chewing on an apple slice. "It's perfectly safe in the hands of one who knows how to use it! Which is why I'm gonna teach Mattie how to!" Tord explained.

"Really? Thank you Tordie... that's really sweet of you... I promise, I'll never forget this, or you..." Matt promised bashfully. Tord smiled, hugging Matt close. "Don't show it at Show-And-Tell. Mrs. Victoria will take it." Edd advised. "I won't. This is too precious to show anyone but you guys, anyways." Matt sighed, nuzzling his cheek against Tord's.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A few years into the future~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Matt panted as he and his friends sat in a dark cell, beaten and bruised, only left in their shirts and trousers, their hoodies and other items having been taken by Tord's men. "I knew that we should have never trusted him..." Tom growled as he tried to focus his anger into one rage. Edd sighed, curled into himself in a corner. "Why would he do this? It just, doesn't make sense..." Matt shuddered, gasping and screaming when a few soldiers opened the cell gate, dragging him out with them. "MATT!" Tom and Edd shouted, trying to convince the guards to let him go, but to no avail.

"Please! Let me go!" Matt pleaded. "Shut it! Red Leader has requested your presence!" a guard ordered. Matt whimpered, grunting as he was thrown at the feet as the previously mentioned Red Leader. "Why are you doing this to us?" Matt asked, shivering. Tord said nothing, kneeling down to Matt's crouched level. "You were the ones who destroyed my plan to be the most feared man in the world. But, in all honesty, I must thank you. Now that I have you captured, I can use you to help me recreate that plan~" Tord replied.

Matt looked away from Tord, whimpering as Tord forced him to do so otherwise. "I truly did miss you, Matt. Seeing you, just as beautiful as you were when we were younger, it made my heart flutter. But, when I realized that you didn't remember me..." Tord sighed, sneering as he stabbed Matt, eyes watering as Matt screamed in pain, falling to the ground. Tord moved his hand back, throwing his weapon at Matt. "I just thought I'd warn you. I don't take kindly to those who break their promises to me. You promised, that you'd never forget me... do you remember that? Do you remember that, apparently pointless, promise?" Tord asked. Matt whimpered in response, pupils constricting as he saw the switchblade. So, that's why Matt was so attached to the object...

"Tord... please..." Matt gasped, as he was losing blood quickly. His cut was more than deep, it was long, so it left a large gash in Matt's stomach. "If I didn't remember it, why would I have kept the Blade?" Matt asked.

Tord froze, sneering as he grabbed the blade once more, stabbing it in Matt's throat. "Let him sit here, and die alone... this is his punishment for making a mockery of me..." Tord ordered, leading his men out of the room. Matt sobbed, coughing as he began losing consciousness. "I'm sorry..." Matt whined, groaning before taking his last breath.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tord muttered as he made his way back to the room he'd left Matt in, no escorts with him, and a bottle with some kind of liquid in his natural hand. "Goddamn it. You're so goddamn lucky that I pity you." Tord huffed as he sat next to Matt's pale body, bringing the corpse into his lap, and pouring the liquid into Matt's mouth. Tord then held the corpse close to his chest, only slightly jumping when it began coughing. "Feeling better?" Tord asked. "I can't feel anything..." Matt groaned. "Good." Tord sighed, cradling Matt closer, pulling the blade out of his neck and sticking his tongue out in disgust as the wound healed itself immediately. "Let me see your stomach." Tord ordered.

Matt pulled his shirt up, the only evidence of him being slashed being on his shirt. "Excellent. I'm glad that the potion actually worked. You being a vampire must have increased the chances of it working anyhow." Tord hummed. Matt sighed. "You can't blame me! I was upset!" Tord huffed. "You're exactly the same. Even as a kid, it seems like nothing would ever satisfy you. Matt sighed. "Don't remind me." Tord growled, beginning to play with Matt's hair. Matt smirked, but it wasn't because he was amused, he was just fondly remembering his days back in kindergarten. When he still had his real friends. Not these grown men who only tolerated each other, day by stupid day.

"I don't want to be here. I just wish we were still young..." Matt sighed.

"You and me both, Mattie..." Tord chuckled.

"You and me both..."

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't see little Patryck in the 'Poweredd' episode, so that's why I didn't include him. If you guys did, then just say so in the comments, and I'll switch a few things up.


End file.
